skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
CouyZ (Skylanders: Fan Wiki)
CouyZ (also known simply as Couy) is the main antagonist in the console and tablet versions of Skylanders: Fan Wiki. Biography It is rumored that CouyZ used to be an admin for Skylanders: Fan Wiki. But after several months of selfish acts and bossing around people he didn't like, he was fired by Dani3204, the site's founder and leader, and was blocked from ever coming back to the wiki. CouyZ repeatedly tried to return under different identities, but all of his efforts proved futile. CouyZ was eventually banned for good, but he swore to the Users that they hadn't seen the last of him. Role CouyZ has hacked into Activision's files and has somehow halted their plans for a fifth game. He has also stopped the wiki from working entirely but now he can't get in himself. Unknown to Couy however, when he hacked the wiki several of its Users got pulled into the wiki (which is later revealed to be part of Skylands itself) and have transformed into the User Squad. Now Couy seeks revenge on all of those who ever stood in his way, while trying to take control of the wiki for his own sinister purposes. Skylanders: Fan Wiki Couy is the main antagonist in this game. Once a good user with potential, now turned to a path of darkness and hatred. Six months after his exile, Couy has returned with a new master plan. Rather than simply trying to return under a new identity, he has completely hacked the wiki and accidently shut it down in the process. He also destroyed all of Activision's files for Skylanders 5 for reasons unclear. However, twenty users were modifying the wiki when Couy hacked it and they were all literally sucked into their computers and sent to the Main Page, where they became the User Squad, assembled the other Skylanders, and proceeded to stop Couy's insidious plan and find a way to return home. During the mission to Flat White Haven, Couy overhears the legend about the Elemental Shards and the power they possessed. Couy, believing that bringing all of the shards together will make him invincible, sets out to retrieve the remaining ones. After numerous failures from his minions, Couy decides to retrieve the shards himself. Near the game's climax, he ambushes the Main Page and kidnaps RayClaus, BRRSpore, and Dani3204. He promises to release them only if all ten shards are delivered to him by the heroes. At his lair, the Skylanders hand over the shards and Couy releases Ray and BRR. However, he decides to keep Dani around for a little longer to have someone witness his ultimate plan put into action. The Skylanders then pursuit after Couy in his jet. The Skylanders follow Couy and Dani to a secret basement underneath Couy's lab, where Couy has been secretly trying to clone an even more evil version of Kaos, ever since the latter had redeemed his evil ways. Couy explains that he was trying to find a way to merge with this Kaos clone in order to make himself more than powerful enough to crush the Skylanders, take over all of Wikia, and then to control every electronic appliance in the world. However, he needed all ten shards in order for the fusion to be successful, which were now in his possession. After a painful transformation, the two villains were now one and Kous now set his sights on the Skylanders looking to finish them all off once and for all. After a long battle, the two villains were separated. The Kaos clone was destroyed and Couy fell unconscious. However, the now shattered crystals were now fusing to create a massive portal, sucking in everything around it. The Skylanders fled with Dani, but Couy wasn't so lucky and was sucked into the vortex, ending everyone's troubles for good. In a post-credits scene, a vortex appears in the sky with Couy falling out of it. Couy wakes up to find himself in Dragon's Peak, looking at the frozen Vathek. Couy smiles menacingly and says, "Time for Plan B." New Raiders DLC Couy will return in the upcoming New Raiders DLC, where he will serve as the leader of a new team of Doom Raiders. He will serve as the main antagonist once again. Trivia *He is based off of a real user who is infamous for trolling and harassing other users across Wikia and several other websites. The user is also infamous for creating several sockpuppet accounts. *He is considered to be the most dangerous enemy yet, as mentioned by Eon. *Although he had no reason to do so, Couy erased all files for the original Skylanders 5 when he hacked Activision. However, it could be possible that he simply blames the Skylanders franchise for turning him into what he is today. *He is the second villain to fall under the Kaos element, after Kaos himself. Category:Skylanders: Fan Wiki Category:Inferno999 Category:BCtheBoss Category:Characters Category:Users Category:Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Kaos element Category:DLC characters Category:Protected Pages Category:Male Category:Based on Actual People